Our Love
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: Sequel dari Love In Library  YunJae fanfic


Disclaimer : Semua chara milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic ini punya saya.

Pairing : YunJae and Others

Rating : *Tarik napas* M

Yunho: "Horraaayyy..."

Jaejoong: *Pasrah nerima nasib*

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor dikit

Warning : OOC, Shounen ai aka Boys Love, Yaoi, NC-17 s/d 21(?), Lemon, Melon, Molen, Typhos, and Don't Like Dont Read.

Yunho 18 tahun

Jaejoong 16 tahun

Hankyung 20 tahun

Heechul 20 tahun

Yoochun 18 tahun

Junsu 16 tahun

Gongchan 16 tahun

Jinyoung 18 tahun

Changmin 16 Tahun

" " Bicara

' ' Mind

Summary : Ditempat ini aku bertemu dengannya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Ditempat ini pula aku merasakan manis dan pahitnya cinta. Diantara beribu jumlah buku merupakan saksi cinta kami.

(AN: Berhubung banyak yang minta uhuk NC uhuk YunJae. Maka aq berbaik hati ngebuat buat reader tercuintah*muncrat*, mianhae kalo kurang asem lemonnya soalnya aq emang gak suka yang asem-asem#gaknanya. Ada beberapa adegan yang aq ambil dari Sekaiichi Hatsukoi itu sendiri jadi kalo ada yang familiar dimaklum aja yah hehe)

**LOVE IN LIBRARY SEQUEL**

**OUR FIRST LOVE**

Setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing dan hampir menaikan rate di taman. Mereka segera kembali kedalam gedung sekolah karena bel sudah berbunyi.

'Aduh~ tadi itu benar-benar memalukan. Berciuman dengan Yunho hyung bahkan sampai mau tahap 'itu'. Aish...' Batin Jaejoong dengan muka merah membayangkan kejadian di taman tadi.

'Huh... Hampir aja aku lepas kendali. Tapi Boo memang benar-benar menggoda. Bibirnya sangat manis sekali ketika aku berciuman dengannya tadi. Aku senang akhirnya bisa memilliki Boojae' Ucap Yunho dalam hati.

"Aku antar kekelas yah Boo" Ucap Yunho memecah keheningan mereka.

"N-ne Yunho hyung" Balas Jaejoong malu-malu dan gugup.

"Kita kan sudah menjadi kekasih Boo. Kenapa masih memanggilku dengan embel hyung?" Tanya Yunho.

"Eh i-itu lalu aku harus manggil hyung apa?" Jawab Jaejoong dengan muka yang merah karena Yunho memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Bagaimana kalo panggil aku Yunnie saja? Kedengaran manis kan Boo?" Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong. kontan Jaejoong makin memerah mukanya.

"A-arraseo Yunho hyung eh maksudku Yu-Yunnie" Kata Jaejoong terbata-bata karena hatinya berdebar-debar dengan keras.

"Gomawo Boo" Ucap Yunho lalu mencium kening Jaejoong dan melepas kedua tangannya pada wajah Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita kekelasmu" Ajak Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"Ne Yunnie" Balas Jaejoong.

Dalam perjalanan mereka saling berpegangan tangan dan terlihat mesra. Banyak para siswa-siswi yang tidak sengaja berpapasan melihat mereka dengan iri dan cemburu namun banyak juga ada yang kagum dan senang.

"Cie cie~ mesranya~, pacaran yah?" Ucap salah seorang yeojya yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Kontan hal itu membuat Jaejoong malu dan merapatkan dirinya pada Yunho yang sukses membuat semua yang melihat makin gemas.

"Kyaaa~ so sweet banget deh"

"Aduh~ senangnya bisa dekat-dekat Yunho sunbae"

"Yunho oppa Jaejoong oppa kalian benar-benar cocok. Hwaiting"

"Pasangan yang sangat serasi~ senangnya"

Itulah sekian dari banyaknya kata-kata yang diucapkan para yeojya disekolah mereka melihat kedekatan pasangan YunJae ini. Yah hanya para yeojya sedangkan para namja memandang cemburu dan iri pada Yunho.

"Akhirnya kalian jadian juga sampai mesra sekali berpegangan tangann begitu hahaha" Ucap namja tinggi yang bersandar pada pintu kelas. Ternyata Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah sampai di kelas Jaejoong.

"E-eh Changminnie" Kata Jaejoong kaget melihat namja tinggi itu ternyata Changmin dan kata-kata Jaejoong kembali membuat wajah Yunho menjadi keruh. Mungkin karena nama panggilan 'Changminnie' yang tidak disukai oleh Yunho.

"Kurasa hyung sebaiknya jangan memanggilku begitu. Ada yang tidak suka loh hyung" Timpal Changmin yang melihat perubahan wajah Yunho.

'Hyung? Bukankah dia suka memanggil Boojaeku dengan sebutan Jaejoongie? Apa maksudnya itu' Batin Yunho yang mulai tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti pada Changmin.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya hyung masuk. Sebentar lagi soensaengnim datang" Balas Changmin lalu kembali masuk ke kelas.

"Aish... dia itu?" Ucap Jaejoong kesal.

" Yunho hyung emh maksudku Yunnie aku masuk dulu ne?" Ucap Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho yang bahkan tak sadar Changmin sudah tidak ada.

"Oh, ne" Balas Yunho sambil melepas pagutan tangan mereka dengan lembut.

"Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu. Pulang sekolah nanti aku tunggu di perpus ne?" Lanjut Yunho.

"Ne" Balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Cup~

"Pai pai Boo. Aku pergi dulu" Ucap Yunho sambil berlari setelah mencuri ciuman dari Jaejoong tadi.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mematung setelah dicium Yunnienya dengan muka memerah. Lalu setelah teradar dia masuk kekelas dan mendapat ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya yang sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Yunho dari Changmin.

Changmin juga memberi tahu kalau dia dan Jaejoong adalah sepupu dan Changmin berpura-pura seperti itu untuk membantu Jaejoong. Konta hal itu makin membuat para yeojya semangat mendapatkan Changmin.

Tak lama setelah itu Ara soensaengnim masuk ke kelas Jaejoong dan mulai mengajar sambil menggoda para namja disana. Termasuk Changmin namun diacuhkan oleh Changmin.

**Teng Nong Teng Nong**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi di Dong Bang High School yang disambut kegembiraan para murid setelah seharian belajar. Setelah soensaengnim mempersilahkan para murid pulang dan para murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang atau acara lain.

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini. Tolong dikerjakan tugas yang aku berikan pada kalian" Ucap Ara soensaengnim pada murid-murid di kelas Jaejoong.

"Ne soensaengnim" Seru para murid gak ikhlas.

"Dan untuk Changmin-ssi. Lain kali kalau ada waktu ajak aku makan malam yah?" Kata Ara genit sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Changmin. Changmin pun berekspresi seakan ingin muntah.

Setelah Ara keluar kelas dengan gaya yang sok anggun dan mendapat cibiran dari para yeojya. Semua murid mulai keluar kelas untuk pulang. Jaejoong dan yang lain pun mulai bergegas pulang.

"Huh, kenapa aku sebagai seorang sahabat dari Kim Jaejoong tidak diberi tahu kalau orang ini adalah sepupunya yah?" Tunjuk Gongchan pada Changmin sambil melihat Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya bisa nyengir gaje.

"Dan lagi orang ini malah berpura-pura tak kenal lagi" Lanjut Gongchan sambil melihat Junsu dan dibalas tatapan innocent oleh Junsu.

"Mianhae Gongchan. Aku tak bermaksud begitu padamu" Maaf Jaejoong Pada Gongchan

"Sudahlah tak apa Jae. Tapi kalau kau menyembunyika sesuatu lagi kita bukan sahabat lagi. Mengerti?" Balas Gongchan.

"Arraseo, mianhae" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah sangat lapar Jae hyung~" Melas Changmin sambil menarik-narik baju Jaejoong seperti anak yang minta dibeliin mainan oleh ibunya.

"Mianhae Changminnie~ aku ada janji dengan Yunnie" Balas Jaejoong pada Changmin. Changmin yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong pun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan saja" Ucap Changmin sambil cemberut meninggalkan kelas.

"Kalian mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Jaejoong pada dua sahabatnya setelah Changmin pergi.

"Aku mau ke toko buku dengan Chunnie hari ini" Jawab Junsu.

"Kalo aku mau kerumah Jinyoung. Katanya dirumahnya sepi dan aku mau menemaninya" Ucap Gongchan sambil tersenyum yang entah kenapa bagi Jaejoong terlihat err mesum.

"Ya! Kenapa Jinyoung hyung kau panggil dengan Jinyoung saja? Tidak sopan" Ucap Junsu sambil memandang Gongchan dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Dia kan namjachinguku Su-ie. Aku bebas memanggilnya apa saja. Bahkan bebas melakukan apa saja padanya" Balas Gongchan sambil menyeringai.

"Mukamu menakutkan" Timpal Junsu dan membuat Jaejoong tertawa atas perkataannya.

"Sudah yah aku pergi dulu. Pai pai" Ucap Jaejoong sambil sedikit berlari menuju perpustakaan yang dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Junsu dan Gongchan.

Jaejoong mulai mempercepat larinya karena tak sabar bertemu dengan Yunho. Karena jarak yang tidak cukup jauh Jaejoong pun cepat sampai di perpus dan masuk kedalam perpus.

Suasana kampus terlihat sepi. Mungkin karena para siswa yang lebih memilih pulang daripada ke perpustakaan. Jaejoong pun mulai mencari sang namjachingu dan akhirnya dia menemukannya di pojok ruangan.

Jaejoong mulai mendekat pada Yunho yang sepertinya tertidur. Terlihat dari kepalanya yang disandarkan pada buku dimeja dengan lengan sebagai bantalnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Pose Yunho seperti ini menurutnya sangat manis.

"Padahal kan diluar berisik sekali. Tapi dia masih bisa tertidur pulas." Ucap Jaejoong mendekat pada jendela perpus dan melihat kebawah dimana anggota padus sedang berlatih di lapangan.

Setelah melihat dan mendengar para padus yang menyanyi dan memainkan alat musik. Jajoong kembali mendekat pada Yunho dan duduk disampingnya sambil memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Apa dia lelah sekali sampai-sampai suara berisik itu tak mengganggunya?" Tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar tangan Jaejoong mulai mengelus rambut hitam milik Yunho dengan lembut dan kasih sayang.

'Dahulu, aku hanya bisa bermimpi melakukan ini padanya. Menyentuhnya dan berbicara padanya' Batin Jaejoong. 'Tapi aku tak menyangka bisa menjadi kenyataan dan bahkan menjadi namjachingunya' Lanjut Jaejoong mulai sedih.

Jaejoong mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yunho dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Tanpa dia sadari air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya dan mengenai wajah Yunho. Lalu dia melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

Kontan hal itu membuat Yunho membuka matanya. Yunho terkejut karena melihat sudah ada Jaejoong disampingnya dan lebih terkejut lagi orang yang dicintainya meneteskn air mata.

"Boo kau kenapa? Apa kau marah padaku karena aku tertidur? Mianhae Boo" Tanya Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho.

"Ani, aku tak marah padamu Yunnie" Balas Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku hanya senang dan bahagia Yunnie" Lanjut Jaejoong sambil menyentuh wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya lembut.

"Tapi kenapa kau menangis Boo?" Tanya Yunho lagi dengan menyentuh kedua tangan Jaejoong yang berada di wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menikmati setiap sentuan hangat Boojaenya.

"Aku hanya tak percaya aku kini bisa menyentuhmu, berbicara denganmu dan mendapat cintamu Yunnie" Ucap Jaejoong masih dengan air mata yang meluncur dari matanya.

"Dulu kupikir itu hanya mimpi saja. Aku begitu bahagia itu menjadi kenyataan Yun. Karena aku sangan mencintaimu. Saranghae Yunnie" Lanjut Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dalam.

Yunho tertegun mendapat kata-kata itu dari mulut Jaejoong. Dia pun tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae Kim Jaejoong" Balas Yunho mantap yang membuat air mata Jaejoong makin deras meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Jaejoong lembut berharap bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Setelah tangisan Jaejoong yang mulai agak berhenti Yunho melepaskan bibir mereka dan menatap Jaejoong yang mukanya memerah.

'Cantik sekali' Batin Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut.

Yunho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kedua mata Jaejoong lalu kening dan pipinya. Jaejoong sangat bahagia sekarang ini. Terbukti dia tak menolak dan selalu membalas yang Yunho lakukan.

Yunho kembali mencium bibir ranum nan lembut milik Jaejoong. Sedikit menjilat bibir Jaejoong agar Jaejoong membuka mulutnya. Tanpa ragu Jaejoong membuka mulutnya mempersilhkan lidah Yunho masuk dalam mulutnya yang hangat.

Lidah Yunho mulai menelusuri semua yang ada dalam mulut Jaejoong. Mengabsen gigi putih Jaejoong dan menghisap-hisap mulut Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong mengerang karenanya.

"Eummh~ " Erang Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar memeluk leher Yunho erat yang makin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Aahh~ Yunnh~" Desah Jaejoong ketika tangan Yunho bergerilia di perutnya yang putih dan datar.

Tangan Yunho mulai membuka kancing kemeja seragam milik Jaejoong namun ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, ini diperpustakaan" Ucap Jaejoong lemah setelah melepas bibir mereka. Bibir Jaejoong terlihat bengkak dan makin memerah serta terdapat saliva disekitar bibir mereka serta muka yang memerah.

Yunho mulai meninggalkan Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong heran. Yunho pergi menuju pintu perpus dan mengucinya dari dalam lalu menutup semua tirai jendela dan kembali duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"Sudah tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kan?" Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong lalu kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong penuh nafsu.

"Eungh~ Ahh~" Lenguh Jaejoong dalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Yunho pun mulai kembali membuka kancing seragam Jaejoong. mulai dari kancing yang bawah lalu paling atas dan menyibakkan kemeja seragam tersebut. Sehingga menampilkan dada dan perut Jaejoong yang putih sedikit berotot.

Tanpa aba-aba kedua tangan Yunho meremas dada Jaejoong dan memilin kedua nipplenya lembut.

"Aahh~ oohh~ eunghh~ Yunniehh~" Desah Jaejoong setelah melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong mendesah dan mulai menciumi leher putih nan jenjang milik Jaejoong. Mencium, menjilat, dan mengigitnya membuat bercak merah di leher itu.

"Haahh~ eungh~ Yunhh~" Desah Jaejoong erotis sambil meremas rambut Yunho yang sedang mengulum nipplenya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Yunho mulai melepas celana panjang Jaejoong dan langsung membuka boksernya sekaligus.

Menampilkan kejantanan Jaejoong yang sudah tegang dari tadi. Yunho pun meremas lembut junior milik Jaejoong dan membuat desahan Jaejoong makin keras. Untungnya suara desahan Jaejoong teredam oleh suara paduan suara dibawah sana.

"Keluarkan desahanmu Boo, jangan kau tahan" Ucap Yunho disela-sela kuluman pada nipple Jaejoong.

"Haahhh~ Ahhh~" Desah Jaejoong tak terelakan.

Kini Yunho mulai membuka kemeja seragamnya juga dan menampilan kulit kecoklatannya, dadanya yang kekar dan perut six packnya. Jaejoong yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

'Sexy' Itulah pikiran Jaejoong melihat tubuh eksotis namjachingunya.

"Akkhh~ eummh~" Erang Jaejoong yang ternyata Yunho sedang mengulum juniornya dibawah sana dengan kedua tangannya meremas-remas dada Jaejoong. posisi Jaejoong yang duduk pada sebuah kursi dan Yunho yang berlutut didepannya.

Jaejoong benar-benar tak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang amat sangat ini. Dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahannya sebagai tanda bahwa dia menikmati ini semua.

"Yunniehh~ a-aku ahh~ mau ke-ohh~ luar ahh~" Ucap Jaejoong disela-sela desahannya.

Yunho yang merasa junior Jaejoong yang mulai berkedut-kedut dalam mulutnya yang hangat makin mempercepat tempo naik turunnya.

"AAHHHH YUNNIE" Teriak Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan sari-sarinya di mulut Yunho. Dan tanpa jijik Yunho menelan sebagian dan sisanya dia oleskan pada tangannya.

"Hosh hosh hosh" Jaejoong terlihat terengah-engah dengan napas tak beraturan.

Sret

Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong dan membaringkannya pada meja.

"Boo, aku akan memasukimu. Kalau sakit kau bilang saja yah?" Ucap Yunho yang dibalas anggukan Jaejoong yang berbaring dimeja.

Yunho kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong yang berada dibawahnya dan mulai memasukkan jarinya yang sudah diolesi cairan Jaejoong tadi pada lubang Jaejoong.

"Enngghh~" Erang Jaejoong disela-sela ciumannya dan setitik air mata mulai meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

Yunho mulai tak enak pada Jaejoong dan melepas bibir mereka dan menatap Jaejoong dengan jarinya yang masih berada dalam lubang Jaejoong.

"Sakit Yunnie" Rintih Jaejoong.

"Apa kita hentikan disini saja?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Ani, lanjutkan saja Yunnie. Aku tidak apa-apa tak usah khawatir" Balas Jaejoong yang memeluk leher Yunho dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Arraseo" Timpal Yunho lalu mencium kembali bibir Jaejoong dan mulai menggerakkan jarinya dalam lubang Jaejoong zig-zag.

"Eungh~ ahh~ ouhh~" Desah Jaejoong disela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Setelah sekian lama mereka beciuman dan tangan Yunho yang berada dalam lubang Jaejoong juga mulai agak terbiasa. Yunho menarik tangannya dari lubang Jaejoong yang mendapat protes dari Jaejoong.

"Sabar Boo, akua akan memasukannya sekarang. Apa kau siap?' Tanya Yunho yang mulai membuka celana seragam juga boksernya dan tertampanglah junior Yunho yang dua kali lebih besar dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menelan ludah melihat ukuran juniornya Yunho dan mengangguk dengan ragu. Yunho menurunkan badannya sejajar dengan Jaejoong hingga dada mereka menempel dan mereka kembali berciuman.

Yunho menggesekkan Juniornya pada junior Jaejoong dan membuat junior Jaejoong tegang kembali. Tangan Yunho mulai mengocok junior Jaejoong dan juniornya ia masukkan pada lubang Jaejoong hingga kepalanya masuk dalam lubang Jaaejoong.

"Arrgghhhh... Sakit hiks Yunnie sakit hiks" Tangis Jaejoong setelah melepas bibir mereka. Rasanya benar-benar sakit seperti dirobek. Jaejoong tak tahan untuk menangis. Junior Yunho masih bersarang di lubang Jaejoong.

"Sstt uljimma Boo, mianhae. Aku akan pelan-pelan ne?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih terisak dan dibalas anggukan Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali mengocok junior Jaejoong dan mulutnya melumat dan mengulum nipple Jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali mendesah nikmat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yunho.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho menggerakan pinggulnya maju hingga membuat junior Yunho makin masuk kedalam lubang Jaejoong hingga semua junior Yunho masuk.

"Boo, mianhae" Ucap Yunho yang menarik pinggulnya dan mendorongnya keras hingga junior Yunho yang tadi keluar masuk kembali dalam lubang Jaejoong dan tepat mengenai sweet spot Jaejoong.

"Arrgghhhh Yunhh~ sa-sakit hiks aargh.." Isak Jaejoong mulai kesakitan.

Yunho tak menhiraukan isakkan Jaejoong. Dia semakin kuat menggenjot lubang Jaejoong dengan cepat dan kasar hingga mengenai sweet spot Jaejoong berkali-kali.

"Oh yeah aahh~ ohh~" Desah Yunho menikmati lubang Jaejoong.

"Emmhh~ ahh~ Yunniehh~ ohh~ lebih ahh~ cepathhh~" Ucap Jaejoong tak jelas karena nikmat yang Yunho berikan.

"Dengan senang hati Boo" Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dengan Jaejoong dalam pangkuannya dan junior Yunho masih tertanam dalam lubang Jaejoong. Yunho membawa Jaejoong dan menyenderkan Jaejoong pada tembok dan kembali menggenjot lubang nikmat milik Jaejoong dalam posisi berdiri.

"Ohh~ Yunhhh~ emmhh nik ahh~ mat sekali ohh~"

"Lubangmu sempit ahh~ sekali Boo ohh~ benar-benar nikmat emmhh~"

"Yunniehh~ a-aku mau ahh~ keluar"

"Kita keluarkan aah~ bersama-sama Boo"

Yunho makin mempercepat sodokannya pada lubang Jaejoong dan junior keduanya makin berkedut ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Tak lama mereka pun mencapai klimaks dan meneriakkan nama kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"ARRHHHGGG YUNHO"  
>"EEMMMHHH BOOOO"<p>

Yunho mengeluarkan cairannya dalam lubang Jaejoong dan cairan itu meluncur kelantai bersama dengan noda merah. Sedangkan Jaejoong menumpahkan cairannya pada dada dan perut six pack Yunho.

Mereka berdua terduduk dilantai dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Saranghae Boojae"

"Nado saranghae Yunnie"

**THE END**

**

Maaf kalo Ncnya gagal mianhae, gak mau banyak curcol dulu yah aq masih panas dingin abis nulis ini. Pai pai~ *pingsanlagi*


End file.
